russmarrs2_rise_of_sqeegeefandomcom-20200215-history
The Rise of Sqeegee 5
The Rise of Sqeegee 5 is the fifth installment in the Rise of Sqeegee YTP series. It is said by Russmarrs2 to include the most comedy, and while it does lack a bit in the logic department, it is a great as well as historic installment to the series nonetheless, as it had opened up Russ's mind to the concept of creating episodes beyond the original quadrilogy. Story The story starts with Plankton laughing about his new evil plan: reviving Sqeegee to do his bidding. He uses a revival tank, and it splits Sqeegee into his three different forms by far. This grants Sqeegee the power to combine his forms and separate them as he chooses (though he doesn't do this until the sixth installment). However, Sqeegee has no control over his counterparts (Super and Dark Sqeegee), so when the two meet, they battle! The battle is interrupted by another battle against SpongeBob and Patrick. Super Sqeegee and Dark Sqeegee form a truce not only because of the two challengers but because they have the same initiative. The battle ends with Super Sqeegee "killing" a cheap bag of potato chips, and SpongeBob and Patrick running off. Meanwhile, Plankton tries to make a Robot Sqeegee to overthrow Sqeegee's reign, the first model called Robo Sqeegee. Due to being made of trash and being poorly constructed on top of that, it explodes almost instantly. The second model, which is at least slightly better than its predecessor, is destroyed by The King after he teleported there to kill him as per Plankton's orders. Meanwhile, Mario enters Bikini Bottom and attempts to fight Sqeegee. Sqeegee is more powerful than before, and even Mario's best attacks don't phase him. Luigi appears, and his attacks are ineffective, until he decides to kick Sqeegee in the balls until he explodes. It works, and Sqeegee teleports away. Meanwhile, Dark Sqeegee teleports to Suteegee, and the two fight, with Suteegee owning him. Muneegee appears and helps Suteegee own him. Dark Sqeegee is then struck by lightning, and Suteegee K.O.s him by reducing him to ash. Meanwhile, Super Sqeegee tries to fight Elieegee and Oeegee, only to get his ass handed to him in the process. Malleo later tries to fight Sqeegee, and at first appears to be beating him, but Sqeegee super kicks him up and down into the ground, and Sqeegee nearly kills him before retreating. At the Chum Bucket, Sqeegee kills Plankton, and Leegee attempts to kill Sqeegee, but fails at fighting him. Meanwhile, Super Sqeegee gets confronted by Xeegee, Xuigee and Suteegee. Super Sqeegee is triple-teamed by them, eventually being reduced to ash by Xeegee. Weegee later appears and finds Mario, who instantly recognizes him from the events of Weegee's Revenge. He tries the Weegee Virus, but Mario keeps blocking it, so he decides the smart thing to do is to keep trying, only to get worn out after five hours of it. Sqeegee built a rocket in that time, and he went to space in hopes of destroying other planets, only for Weegee and Mario to pursue him. Sqeegee proceeds to summon his two forms, and they fuse into Final Sqeegee. Even the combined efforts of Weegee and a brief pop-in from Leegee is not enough to take down this form of Sqeegee, but luckily, Luigi arrives at the scene and fuses with Mario. The fused character beats Sqeegee, reverting him to Squidward and causing him to land in a toilet, which is set as the intro for the next episode. Characters *Plankton *Sqeegee *Dark Sqeegee *Super Sqeegee *SpongeBob *Patrick *Phail (debut, brief cameo) **Epic Phail (debut, brief cameo) *Cheap Bag of Potato Chips (debut) *Robo Sqeegee (debut, brief cameo) *Robot Sqeegee (debut) *Mario (debut) *Luigi (debut) *Suteegee *Muneegee *King Harkinian *Elieegee (debut) *Oeegee (debut) *Malleo *Leegee *Xuigee *Xeegee *Weegee *Final Sqeegee (debut) *Russmarrs2 (debut) Chronology *Previous: The Rise of Sqeegee 4 *Next: The Rise of Sqeegee 6 Errors *At around 3:18, Suteegee walked down the path from SpongeBob's front door into the street, but when Dark Sqeegee shows up, he's in front of the door. Category:Episodes Category:Article stubs Category:Community Category:The Rise of Sqeegee Series